DILO
by Zafy
Summary: DRARRY, Harry no escatimará esfuerzos para dominar a Draco... NC-17, escrito para el Harrython


Hola a todos... Aquí les traigo el primero de los retos que escribí para el Harrython, realizado hace muy poquito, les pongo el link y les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allí, realmente está lleno de historias muy buenas, de todos los géneros y parejas de Harry... les va gustar:

http : / community . livejournal . com / harrython /

* * *

Reto: #1

Título: Dilo

Paring: Harry/Draco

Clasificación: NC—17

* * *

**DILO**

—Dilo —susurró Harry, mientras con sus manos tiraba tan fuerte de la camisa que hacía volar los botones hacia el piso, el sonido sordo de ellos cayendo fue opacado por el gemido que escapaba de la boca del otro chico.

—No… no lo haré –gimoteó Draco, sujetándose con una mano al cabecero de la cama y, a pesar de lo mucho que quería resistirse, abriendo más las piernas y dejando a Harry acomodarse entre ellas.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente, sus labios fueron directos a la yugular, mordiendo y marcando aquel pálido y dulce cuello, disfrutando el sabor de su piel, el sabor que había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

—Hazlo –instó nuevamente, sus manos bajaron poco a poco por el pecho, apenas marcado con algunos músculos, deteniéndose un instante en una de las tetillas, pellizcándola con rudeza y regocijándose al sentir como la espalda de Draco se arqueaba por ello. Sus labios abandonaron el cuello y siguió bajando, hasta la clavícula esta vez, donde dejó una mordida que sabía que en otra ocasión podría resultar hasta dolorosa, pero no en este momento.

—No… —repitió Draco y gimió nuevamente al sentir esa lengua acariciando con lentitud el lugar donde un instante antes había sido mordido —Es sólo follar, no algo… —se interrumpió para tomar aire, mientras Potter seguía acariciando su piel. —No lo diré.

—Lo deseas –susurró Harry, su lengua haciendo un recorrido lento hasta el abdomen, sumergiéndose en el ombligo y penetrándolo rápidamente, las caderas de Draco se arquearon, levantándose en muda petición, petición que Harry no pensaba ignorar por mucho tiempo.

Draco aprisionó con su mano libre los cabellos de Harry, tratando de dirigirlo hacia más abajo, pero éste no le hizo del todo caso, su lengua recorrió la fina línea de vellos que llevaban hasta su erección, pero se detuvo antes de llegar hasta ella.

—Lo dirás —aseguró Harry con convicción, mientras se apartaba de él lo suficiente para terminar de jalar los pantalones y la ropa interior, admirando la completa desnudez de aquel cuerpo con el que se había obsesionado desde hacía un tiempo.

—Es un nombre vulgar y… —Draco dejó de hablar en el momento en que sintió su erección siendo tomada con fuerza, entreabrió los ojos para ver a Potter, completamente desnudo y de rodillas entre sus piernas, con aquella mirada decidida y vencedora —horrible —completó, a pesar de todo.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja y acelerando el movimiento de su mano.

Draco se sentía incapaz de decir nada, de emitir algún sonido diferente al de un gemido, uno necesitado y desesperado además, así que simplemente asintió, apretando los labios y los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo de dominio en medio de toda aquella situación.

—Draco —susurró Harry, invocando su varita y levantándole las piernas un poco, hasta apoyarlas sobre su pecho —lo deseas, no te resistas más, no tiene sentido —dijo, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban alrededor de la rosada y fruncida entrada, sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco agitarse más.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Draco, a la vez que sentía ese par de dedos al fin animarse a entrar, aunque sólo un poco, muy poco para saciar el deseo que Potter había creado en él. Aún podía recordar claramente aquella noche, unas semanas atrás, en que él se le había acercado, habían coincidido en una cena del Ministerio, una cena a la que él no quería asistir, pero a la que había tenido que ir, lo importante ahora era guardar las apariencias, ganar terreno en el mundo mágico nuevamente, restablecer el buen nombre, según su padre; y entonces Potter se le había acercado, había declarado lo mucho que se aburría y le había invitado a tomar una copa lejos, según había dicho el mismo Potter, de toda esa pandilla de aburridos vejetes que solo buscaban obtener más oro o mejores relaciones. Draco, por supuesto, había mandado a Potter a un lugar muy poco agradable, usando palabras que horrorizarían incluso a su finada tía Bellatrix, y aunque había pensado que con eso Potter se daría por enterado de que por más puto salvador del mundo mágico fuera, Draco Malfoy, a diferencia del resto del mundo, aparentemente, no estaba a sus pies, al parecer eso sólo había encaprichado más al chico.

—Me encanta que te resistas —comentó entonces Potter, acariciando con la punta de los dedos una de sus piernas, enviando sensaciones de placer por el resto de su cuerpo, Draco se retorció y levantó imposiblemente más las caderas, en una muda petición de que se apurara. —Dilo—ordenó Harry de nuevo, frotando su duro y caliente miembro contra el trasero de Draco.

—No… mierda… no… —Draco se sujetó con ambas manos del cabecero de la cama, apretando los dedos con fuerza, hasta incluso causarse dolor, tratando de contener sus súplicas, sabía que estaba a punto de ceder, de darle el gusto, y no quería, no más del que ya le estaba dando. —Follar es una cosa, pero… no diré ese insulso nombre —declaró con más firmeza de la esperada.

Debió haber recordado, esa noche en la fiesta del Ministerio, que algo que caracterizaba a Potter era, además de su estúpida valentía, su terquedad, ya lo había escuchado y vivido antes, si Potter se ponía una meta la conseguía; y debió sospecharlo cuando dos noches después se lo encontró en el restaurante en el que normalmente cenaba los miércoles, el día que dedicaba a estar solo, lejos de su padre y su madre y las obligaciones, allí también lo había mandado al diablo, por supuesto, pero luego sus encuentros habían sido cada vez más seguidos, tanto que hasta sabía en qué calle y en qué momento se lo encontraría, casi hasta empezaba a disfrutar de la atención de tener a Potter-el-cara-rajada, al pendiente de él; hasta esa noche, en que no había aparecido en el restaurante de los miércoles, o el jueves, que no había aparecido en donde solía encontrarse con sus amigos para volar, o el viernes, cuando no apareció en la discoteca de moda en la que siempre coincidían; por un momento se había querido mentir, se había querido hacer creer que estaba bien, que al fin era lo que quería, que Potter se alejara de él, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, estaba ya caminando hacia el bar que siempre Potter mencionaba, ese al que decía que podían ir y beber un par de tragos, conocerse mejor, tutearse…

—Sí qué eres terco —masculló Harry, a la vez que soltaba una pequeña carcajada, mientras le separaba más las piernas.

Draco se mordió los labios y abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de Harry, instándolo a acercarse más, a apresurarse, a tomarlo de una vez por todas y saciar la sed que tanto le había provocado.

—Ya lo harás, tenemos tiempo —susurró Harry, más para él que para Draco, mientras una de sus manos lo sujetaba de la cadera y la otra guiaba su miembro a aquel pasaje caliente y apretado que tanto había deseado.

—Oh…. Merlín y… —gimoteó Draco, sin controlar su cuerpo ya, soltando el cabecero y anclando sus dedos a los brazos de Potter, mientras empujaba para dejarlo entrar y tomaba una bocanada de aire. Sintió uno de los brazos de Harry apartarse, haciendo que su mano se soltase, pero la falta de contacto duró apenas un instante, mientras sentía su brazo estirado y sus dedos entrelazándose con los calientes y fuertes dedos de Harry.

—Draco —gimió Harry, enterrándose un poco más en él, hasta que sus caderas chocaron con el culo de Draco.

Draco se arqueó por la sensación de sentirse completamente lleno y deseoso de más, la presión en sus dedos fue mayor y no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia la cara de aquel hombre, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rojos y apetitosos, su cabello suelto y alborotado. Alzó el rostro lo suficiente para insinuar que deseaba ser besado, y Harry no se lo negó, sus labios se encontraron, saboreándose de manera diferente a cómo había ocurrido en el bar poco antes, cuando Draco había declarado que aunque ahora fuera mayor y probablemente algo más apuesto, no lo haría desearlo, ni llamarlo por su nombre. Unas horas después, tendido en la cama de Potter y a su merced, tuvo que claudicar.

—¡Oh, Dioses…. Harry! —gimió, mientras Harry comenzaba a moverse en su interior, de manera calculada, lenta y precisa, llegando hasta todos esos puntos que lo hacían vibrar y deshacerse… y no quería pensar en cómo el chico había conseguido estremecerlo de esa manera en tan poco tiempo. Un giro más de su cadera y allí estaba de nuevo, tal sensación de placer que lo hacía pensar que no importaba nada más en este mundo que Potter… _Harry_, follándolo de aquella manera divina y deliciosa. La mano que se sujetaba al brazo de Harry se apretó más fuerte y su cuerpo se elevó, tratando de fundirse con él, —¡Harry! —gritó con mucha más fuerza, su cuerpo tensándose, acercándose al final.

—Oh… sí, Draco, sí —susurró Harry con voz agitada, pegándose más al cuerpo de Draco y mordiéndole los labios —dilo de nuevo… una y otra vez —continuó pidiendo, sus dientes se clavaron sobre el hombro pálido.

—Harry…

Y entonces Harry gimió con mucha más fuerza, su orgasmo llegando en el mismo momento que el de Draco, sus cuerpos agitándose, apretándose, fundiéndose.

Harry se elevó un poco, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, para apreciar el cuerpo sudado y aún agitado de Draco, y sonrió, satisfecho y complacido, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, había podido con Voldemort, había logrado instaurar la paz en el mundo mágico, ¿por qué entonces no iba poder conquistar a Draco Malfoy?, era el niño que vivió y venció, era capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiera, ¿verdad?

—Harry —pronunció entonces Draco, sintiendo decir su nombre como algo natural y extrañamente normal.

—Me gusta que lo digas… —susurró Harry, apartando un mechón rubio de su frente y recorriendo con los dedos la mejilla, hasta terminar en los carnosos labios. Tan bello, tan hermoso, tan difícil y, ahora sabía, tan suyo. —Dilo de nuevo —instó.

Draco arqueó una ceja y entonces supo que estaba perdido, que había caído en las redes del niño de oro, y viéndolo bien, ya no le importó mucho.

—Harry —repitió lentamente, y fue recompensado por un beso que prometía mucho más.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer..._

_Y antes de irme, algo de publicidad, se está organizando los Harryawards, abajo pongo el link, hay muchas nominaciones, trabajos muy buenos que merecen ser premiados y esta es la oportunidad de que voten por lo que más les guste:_

http : / community . livejournal . com / harryawards /

Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día...

Zafy


End file.
